Lucy's Return
by AoNatsuSora
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia was kind, funny, and forgiving. What happened that morphed her personality? Four years after leaving Fairy Tail High she returns, now back to attend Fairy Tail University. How could she change so much? What made her leave? Are the rumors true? Rated M for Limes, cursing, and overall suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1

**LUCY P.O.V.**

I got off of the black limousine, my black wedges hit the pavement with a soft ' _tap_ '. I stood up holding my _expensive_ handbag. "Thanks for the ride Capricorn." He nodded and smiled, a gesture that I returned. I closed the door and faced forward. The building read ' _Fairy Tail University'_ I smirked. There it is. Everyone I ran away from in High School is in there. I felt a breeze behind me when Capricorn drove away and back to the mansion.

I giggled as I wondered what song he would whistle on the way back.

I quickly changed my demeanor. The only people that would genuinely witness my emotions were the servants of the household. I had 18 personal body guards/servants. Even my dog, Plue was specially trained to protect me. Most of the golden members were at home. I then remembered that one of them should be waiting for me at the entrance gate. He did attend this school after all, he's the only one at this location with me.

I began walking forward, my shoes making quiet noises when I would step. I made sure that my hips swayed with each step. The midnight blue thigh high stockings rubbed against each other on occasion. I could feel the black uniform skirt being flayed slightly by the breeze. I had pulled up the skirt's waistline, making the hem end by my upper thigh. It exposed more porcelain skin than intended. I wore a matching midnight blue blazer that had the top two buttons undone, which revealed a generous amount of my cleavage. Well, you could at least tell that I have quite the set. My black laced bra poked out slightly. My blonde hair was down in a straight style, with a single high pig-tail on the side. My hair had grown longer and was now mid-back length. It was tied with a midnight blue ribbon. It resembled the one _**he**_ gave me. That was the only thing I kept the same, my hair style. Nothing else remained of the old me.

I could feel the ogling stares of the guys that I walked passed, along with the glares from the jealous girls that envied my looks. I saw my reflection in a nearby window and was satisfied with what I saw.

I was back, but Lucy Heartfilia had changed.

Those four years at Sabertooth definitely warped me into a new person. My acting skills definitely improved. They're what have made my father the richest man in all of Fiore. Well, acting isn't the _only_ thing it took to get my father where he is. The me now has id nothing like the Lucy Heartfilia that left all that time ago, with tears streaming down her face. Betrayal can really change a person.

 _That's right._

I am _not_ that stupid and naive girl anymore. Natsu and the others are to thank for that. I am now the type of girl that the old me would hate. That's what I was aiming for, to become the complete opposite of my former self.

"Miss Lucy! Over here!"

I turned in the direction of the voice to find Loke. I walked over to him "Loke, remember, I told you to just call me Lucy. Your a member of my family, and apparently my class mate!" I let out a giggle. "As you wish Lucy. Remember, if you need me just call me I'll be there in a flash." he said with a serious expression. I nodded, "Very well. Now, if you'll excuse me I need to see the headmaster." He moved to the side to let me pass. "You look as sexy as ever. Want to go get married after classes finish?" he questioned starring at me. "I don't think that Aries would like that." I said while laughing. "Ah... That's true." I giggled and continued to walk, in a few minutes I was at the entrance of the office.

I walked in to see the secretary, her plaque reading _Karen Lilica._ I walked up to her and after a few second she hadn't even turned to look at me. I fake coughed and she finally faced me.

"What do you want, brat?"

 _Who does she think she's talking to?_

"I'm the transfer student. I was told I needed to speak with the headmaster." "You can go on then. I have other things to do than listen to you." _I'll stay quiet for now._ I simply nodded and walked towards the french doors and pushed them open with a creak. I walked forward but stopped when I heard two voices. "But Ji-chan! We weren't really fighting." "Yeah Gramps! For once I agree with fire-breath here." "Shut it stripper!"

 _Natsu and Gray._

I continued and walked into the room, "Headmaster Makarov?" He looked up "Yes?" "I have returned." I said as I smiled. His eyes widened "Is that really you?" "Yes, and I was told to come to your office. If the rules are anything like the High School's rules then I don't need to be informed of them again." He nodded. "Yes, just go ask Karen for your schedule." "Okay then, I shall take my leave." He nodded and I turned to exit the room.

Before I took a step I heard, "You smell familiar." "Don't go sniffin' people tabasco-freak your like a dog or something." _How disgusting_. I turned and let out a giggle "I smell familiar because we've met before. Silly Natsu, you are the same as always. You too Gray, still removing your clothing unconsciously." They looked shocked to say the least. "Wh-what?" They both stuttered. "Lucy, welcome back. I hope you are able to stay this time." I smiled and slightly bowed, "Thank you, headmaster Makarov." With that I briskly walked out of his office. I noted that Natsu and Gray followed shortly.

"Hello again. I need my schedule for class." "What's your name? Why aren't you wearing the school uniform? You look like your just begging for attention. Now, I asked what your name was." I raised a perfectly arched eyebrow and smirked. "The name is Lucy." She glared at me, "Last name? Hurry up, your pissing me off." I leaned forward. Is not like I need to fake innocence anymore. "Heartfilia, Lucy Heartfilia. I can ruin your life. So I suggest that you watch the way you speak to me." I said in a menacing tone. Her eyes widened and she backed up. "M-my bad Heartfilia-sama. Please accept my apology. I will look for your schedule immediately!" "You better hurry up, the time is ticking. Tick-tock."

She sped up the process on her computer and was done in mere seconds. "Oh!" I exclaimed. She jolted in her seat. "The uniform, you had asked me about it before, right? It means that I belong to Fiore's nobility. Every student from an important (wealthy) family is to adorn it. Its a rule among important families. Is there a problem with me wearing it?" I questioned mockingly. "N-not at all! Here's your schedule, Lucy dear." I snatched it out of her hands "Its Heartfilia-sama. Watch how you speak to the higher class," I hissed. "Y-yes. I'm sorry." I let out a _'tch'_ and turned away.

"Lucy never flaunted her power like that." I heard Natsu say. I scowled but changed it to a smile before I turned around, "People change, I changed. I have you guys to thank for that." I observed as they both flinched. "Don't let the past bother you though. As I said, I'm different now. That doesn't mean that I've forgotten what you all did to me. No need to fret, I won't scold you or anyone from your group, so don't worry." I kept walking, this time with no interruptions.

It seems that it's time for History with Macao Conbolt. I wonder just who else I might meet there.

 **A/N: Hi, thank you so much for reading my new story! If you liked it please review! Also, please keep reading, it will be updated soon!**

 **Thanks again T-T**


	2. Chapter 2

I waited outside of the classroom waiting for the teacher's signal so that I could introduce myself. "Please welcome the transfer student." _There it is._ I plastered a smile on my face and slid the doors open and closed. I then proceeded to walk to the front of the class. "Hello, I'm Lucy Heartfilia. I'm kind of a returning student. Its so nice to see all of you again. Please take care of me!" I scanned the classroom before I bowed. Two blue heads, one pink, one raven, one black, and one white. _Perfect._ "Lucy you can take the seat in the back next to Gajeel by the window." "Yes, sensei." I smirked as I walked past Natsu, Gray, and the others. I noticed how they all went rigid except Gajeel. I could hear Levy whispering to Juvia and felt the glares that Lisanna sent my way. I spared a glance to see that their attention was on me. "All of your expressions are quite humorous but I'm getting sick of them so cut it out." I hissed.

They all faced away from me. I took my seat and Gajeel whispered to me, "What's up with you, bunny girl?" he whispered. "Oh, that's right. You were new and weren't really around when the events occured... say Gajeel, would you like to help me mess around with Natsu and Gray?" His eyes lit up and a smile appeared on his face. "You can count on me, Bunny-girl!" I smiled back. _This gives me an advantage. I have Gajeel on my side for now, Levy._ The rest of the class passed by with no interruptions until the bell rang two hours later, signaling break. I collected my things and walked out of the class room.

When my phone buzzed I read Gajeel's text ' _Where did u go? Dont ya wanna eat lunch with us?'_ I replied, ' _No, I'll be eating on my own. You can join, I'm heading to the rooftop.'_ There was another buzz but I simply ignored it.

I found Gajeel waiting for me, sitting on the stairs. "You're quick." "Gihi, you have a gourmet lunch, right?" _Pfft._ He flushed red, "Oi. Shut up. I' just hungry, I haven't had anything to eat yet." "Sure, move out of the way or you can starve."He got up and we walked up the stairs. "What did you tell Levy?" "Huh? I told the shrimp and everyone else that I was gonna eat with 'ya. Why?" "Just wondering." _That means Levy knows he's with me._

"Loke!" I called out to him when we reached the school's rooftop. I got a gasp in response and looked to my right to see Loke with a girl on his lap. One hand was on her her waist and the other was occupied groping her chest. Red marks were visible on her neck.

"Seems like you were enjoying yourself." I said with a smirk.

The girl flushed red and gathered her things quickly before darting to the stairs and taking her leave. Loke raised his hand and waved, "Yo! Lucy, how has your day been so far?" I smiled. "It's better than I had originally planned." "W-wait your not even gonna ask what he and that chick were doing?" stuttered Gajeel and I noticed that even his ears were red from embarrassment. I giggled, "I think its quite obvious what they were doing." I said with a wink. He just grunted and faced the other way.

I laughed even more and walked over to the shade. I set up a blanket and spread out the bento and two sets of chopsticks.

"Oh. Loke, you don't have to eat here by the way. You can do as you please. If I need you, I'll give you a call. You look as though you are in dire need of finishing your business with that girl." He practically jumped up and down before giving me a quick hug and running for the exit to the rooftop.

"Thank you, Lucy-samaaaa!" is all that I heard before he vanished.

 _I told him that no honorifics were needed._

"Well he seems happy. Also, what was with that _Lucy-sama_ shit?"

 _Gajeel asks a lot of questions._

"He's one of my servants, a bodyguard if you will. You can't have anything happen to the Heartfilia heiress now can you?" "So you have a bodyguard?" "Actually I have more than that. I have 18 in total but only Loke is here, the rest are at home."

"Holy shit!"

I sighed. "Gajeel, stop yelling."

"Oi, don't tell me what to do bunny-girl!"

I groaned.

 _He's a pain._

"Are you going to eat or not?"

"Hell yeah I am!"

He ran over and sat next to me. His expression was that of a dog begging for food. I held in my laugh and handed his his chopsticks. We clapped out hands together and chanted, "Itadakimasu" while bowing slightly. Then we dug in.

When the bell rang we walked to our next class.

"Hey, thanks for the food bunny-girl."

"No problem, you owe me one though."

"Wha- fine." He said before we went to our seperate classes.

The bell rang two hours later signaling the end of the day.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, so I know that this chapter is a bit boring (very) suman**

 **T-T Tomorrow's chapter is already written and I hope you guys like it! It takes a bit of a turn, it might be different from what you expect.**

 **Still, please leave a review (those make me sooo happy *-*) And thank you so much for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

_'Lucy, I'm waiting in the front of the school with Capricorn. We'll leave when you're ready to go.'_ read the text from Loke. _'Alright. I'll be there soon, I just need to find someone first.'_

Where could he be? First look for Erza, he should be with her. I looked around until I spotted a red-head with a bluenette at her side. Behind them was the rest of their group.

 _Wow, they group up quick._

I smiled and ran in their direction.

"Oh, hey! It's bunny-girl!" They all looked at me and when I caught up to them I jumped towards Jellal. "Jellal!" He seemed surprised but caught me none-the-less.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and his found their way onto my waist.

 **I knew that they were watching.**

I gave him a kiss, staining his cheek red. When he put me down there was a smile on his face. "Lucy! What are you doing here?" "I transferred here, its my first day." He enveloped me into another quick hug. "God, I've missed you so much! I'm really happy that you're here." "Thanks Jellal. I'd love to keep talking, but I don't think your friends want me here." He looked confused. "Huh? What do you mean? Aren't you guys friends?" Natsu spoke, "Jellal, let's go." I turned to Erza "Hey, it's nice to see you again Erza. How has your day been?" I asked.

"H-how do you two know each other? Jellal just transferred when we were second years in High School. You were long gone by then."

"Don't you know that Jellal's family name belongs to Fiore's nobility just like the Heartfilia name?"

"It does?"

"Yes, it does. Did you never question the reason why his uniform differs from every one else's? In fact Jellal and I were going to be wed in the past."

"Y-you were?" she stuttered. "Yeah and so that's how I met Lucy. She helped me convince my parents that their lifestyle just wasn't for me. I told her about you from when we were kids, and she said you went to Fairy Tail High School. She talked to my parents, said that Fairy Tail Hight was a good school, so I was able to move. They even let me stay for University."

I then leaned forward and whispered to Erza, "Shouldn't you be saying thank you? I'm the one who made it possible for you to reunite with , I know him better than you do. In more ways than one. I don't think the two of you have even gone on a date. Would you like me to tell you the way that he kisses? Or how it feels when he caresses you? What about how gentle he is during-" "Stop it." Her usually strong voice was shaking.

 _There's the reaction I wanted._

"What's wrong Erza?" I questioned innocently.

"Why did you come back? You should have stayed with your father and let him abuse you!" I was taken aback for a split second.

She opened her mouth, most likely to apologize. I could already see the regret in her eyes. "But then if I had stayed with him, I wouldn't be able to meet with Jellal again." She raised her hand. I didn't flinch as she swung downwards. Jellal would stop her, I'm sure. Not surprisingly he did. He had grabbed her arm before it made contact with my cheek. "Erza! That's enough I won't let you harm her." Jellal exclaimed. "Jellal! S-she said that-" "She didn't say anything rude or disrespectful to you so you have no right to treat her like you just did." He released her wrist and grasped my hand. "Lucy, let's get going." We began walking away.

 _Of course I made sure he hadn't heard what I said to her._

I smiled as I looked at our intertwined hands.

"Loke is waiting by the gate with Capricorn, let's go with them."

"Okay." He said while smiling.

 _The first day just finished and its gone better than I thought it would._

* * *

I stopped walking and turned to Jellal. "Jellal, am I annoying to you?" "Of course not! If you were I wouldn't be here right?" I smiled, "If you want to leave then you can, I don't need anyone's pity." I said truthfully. "I'm not doing this out of pity. Lucy, your like my little sister. I'm going to watch over you like an elder brother should."

 _Little sister?_

 _Oh, please._

 _Siblings don't do the things that we've done._

"Hey, Jellal."

"Hm?"

"I don't know if father is home. It'll be uncomfortable to talk if he's there. How about we go to your place instead?"

"...Alright."

"Huh? If you don't then we don't have to. I'll just go home. I already told you, I don't need pity." I said as I released his hand and began to step away. He grabbed my hand again, stopping me.

"That's not it! Its just that, I live in the guy's dorms. I don't have a house here, I don't know if you still want to go."

I smiled, "Jellal, as long as I'm with you, I don't care where we go."

"Then, let's go. Tell Loke though."

"Alright."

 _'Loke, you and Capricorn can go home. I'll be staying the night at a friends place. I'll see you in the morning. Don't worry, I'll shower and eat here too. Tell father that I'm with Fernandes-kun. He'll be pleased I'm sure.'_ Is what I sent Loke once we got to Jellal's room. He didn't share his room, that's really **convenient**. A few seconds later I heard a _buzz. 'Lucy, be careful. If you need anything tell me, I'll be there in minutes. Also, I told him. He said to make him proud. Lucy, please cherish yourself. Love you 3'_ I smiled while reading his text.

 _Loke, sorry. I haven't cherished myself since before we met. I won't be starting anytime soon._ I said mentally.

"Lucy?"

I turned to face Jellal who was sitting next to me on his bed. "Sorry, I got lost in thought."

"Its okay, no worries."

I let my head fall onto his shoulder, "Thank you Jellal. You don't know how much I missed you. After you left, I was so lonely." I felt him shift slightly, "I know, I'm sorry. But, at least you had Sting and the others, no?" "Yeah, that's true." "Well, I'm just glad that they were there for you." "Flare transferred to Sabertooth when we were third years." "Really?" I moved away from him slightly and nodded.

 _You'll hate me._

I scooted until I was seated in front of him.

"Jellal."

"Hm?"

"I need to tell you something." I said as I got off of the bed.

"What is it?"

"I never revealed my true self to you." "True self?" He looked confused. "Yes, my **true** self. The person you knew was a facade." "...Facade?" "Yes. I.. when we met, I had no intention of getting to know you. That quickly changed once you mentioned Erza." "Erza? What does she have to do with this? Also, about that facade of yours, what do you mean? There's no way someone can fake that long." "Jellal, you don't know me. You _will **hate** me. _I feel **_nothing_** ** _._** My emotions are mute, ** _nonexistent._** _"_

His expression changed to worry as he also stood up and grabbed my shoulders. "What happened to you after I left? Did your dad or someone so something to you? Was it Sting? Rogue? Minerv-" I walked away from him, "No. Well, you know my situation with my father. I never hid or lied about _that_. He still hits me and calls me a _**slut**_ all the time. Well, that's not exactly a lie though." "You are none of those things! Lucy, you-" My laughter cut him off, "I'm not any of those things? _Please._ Jellal, you know for a fact that I am no virgin. I myself admit that I'm a slut, a _**whore**_. I don't care though. If it helps me reach my goal then I don't care who I have to fuck in order to get there." " **Lucy!** " I stopped laughing, "What? Are you surprised? Or maybe your disappointed?" I questioned with a smile on my face. His expression was unreadable.

I scowled.

 _I don't like unreadable expressions._

Quickly, I walked to him. I stood on my tippy-toes and wrapped my arms around the back of his neck. He remained still, "Lucy, what are you doing?" I smiled before I planted a kiss on his lips. He shuffled backwards, surprise written all over his face. Slowly this time, I once again walked over to him and I pulled him forward and began to lightly nibble on his left ear. I felt his body go rigid. "Oh my, have you not done anything since you left me?" My hands began to undo the buttons on his shirt. Once undone my cold hands began to roam his warm skin. I lowered myself slightly, continuously biting his collarbones softly. I heard a light moan escape his body as he melted into me. "...I'll take that as a no. Don't worry, I'll make you feel _amazing_ once again." I continued kissing his torso downwards. He rapidly tossed away his shirt and blazer. His arms wrapped themselves around my body, pulling me upright and into him. I smirked as I began kissing his shoulders, biting his skin again. The pressure of his arms around my body increased.

 _I know everything he wants, everything his body **craves**. _

He entangled his left hand in my hair and yanked me away from his skin. I looked up at him and noted that his eyes were clouded with lust, his breathing had become heavy. I smirked. _He's **mine.**_ He leaned downwards and suddenly crashed his lips against mine. His hands began to explore my body, I could feel them slithering up my thighs. I felt him grasp my waist over my shirt and my body was lifted off of the ground. I raised my legs and wrapped them around his hips. His hands grasped my thighs and led us back to his bed. Once he sat me down he reached to my back and undid the clasp of my bra. "...Lucy, we shouldn't do this-" I pushed my now un-clothed breasts against his chest. "Jellal. I want you. Just as much as you want me. We're not doing anything wrong. Don't worry. Just give yourself to me." I whispered in his ear. His mouth found mine again, this time the kiss was not only rough, need, desire, and passion were mixed in. We sunk backwards into the bed. I wrapped my arms around Jellal, pulling him into me.

"...Then I won't hold back anymore. I'll make your body remember my touch."

 **A/N: Okay! Here's chapter 3! This is the first time I write something semi-steamy / Please review and let me know what you thought!  
**

 **p.s I understand if you are confused with this chapter. That's okay, things will be more understandable with future chapters!**

 **Thank you for reading, until the next update!~**


End file.
